1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine-implemented method and an electronic device for graphically illustrating a statistical display and to a computer program product for implementing the method, more particularly to a machine-implemented method and an electronic device for graphically illustrating a statistical display based on a set of numerical data, the display being easy to read, and to a computer program product for implementing the machine-implemented method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Statistical analysis tools are used to collect and organize data, and to present an objective interpretation of the collection of numerical data through a statistical plot. When reading a statistical plot, an observation emphasis is the central tendency and statistical dispersion of the distribution of the numerical data. Various mathematical means are commonly used to represent the distribution of a given set of numerical data, especially in the field of finance, such as for price/earning (P/E) ratios, interest protection multiples, etc. Among the various mathematical means, the arithmetic mean is greatly affected by large outliers, and the harmonic mean is greatly affected by small outliers.